runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:RuneMetrics - God Book Improvements - Invention Update
God Book Improvements Invention Update}} There's rather a lot going on in RuneScape this week, so bear with us. First up, we see the launch of RuneMetrics – a suite of powerful analytical tools to help you 'Scape with maximum efficiency. God Books can now be put in pocket slots and have also received some love in the form of new god-themed procs. Finally, we have a fresh batch of Invention improvements to be discovered and then utilised. Phew! Read on for more… ---- RuneMetrics is a set of analytical tools that can be used to track your efficiency in all the ways you play RuneScape. It is useable both in game and via special sections of the RuneScape website. Everyone has access to the free version which provides basic XP trackers and the drop log. On top of this, there is also a more detailed version called RuneMetrics Pro. This level of the service allows you to check historical data and access more advanced analytical tools such as XP-per-hour, time to next level, and damage-per-minute counters. A subscription to RuneMetrics Pro can be purchased for 1 bond per month or via credit cards and PayPal. Gold Premier Club members will get an exclusive 2-week trial of RuneMetrics Pro, as well as a half-price discount for the rest of the year. Check out the RuneMetrics page of the website for more information. RuneMetrics has many uses and we're excited to see the conclusions you draw from the data you track. Will you create graphs to determine the highest damage you can cause with your equipment and finally take-down that tricky boss? How much time will you save for other Gielinor activities when you know your exactly how soon you will level up a crucial skill? It's all to play for, so let us know what you think via the forums. ---- Several changes have been made in today's update to improve to both the functionality of god books and illuminated god books, and to review their balance. These include: *God books are now equipped in the pocket slot instead of the off-hand slot. *Each god book has a special proc effect that is unique to the god it represents, with a chance to activate whenever you attack. These are based on the original God Wars Dungeon bosses, so if you've ever fancied doing Nex's ice prison attack or smashing your foes with K'ril Tsutsaroth's slam attack, now is your chance! *You can use god book pages on god books to recharge them. *God books require 30 or 40 Prayer to wear (regular and illuminated versions respectively). *Unfinished god books are wearable in the pocket slot but provide weaker bonuses and no proc effect. *Reclaiming god books from a player-owned house bookcase now incurs a cost (100k for completed, 120k for illuminated). Be sure to check out the patch notes for further information on this week's update. ---- As always, our inventors have been tinkering with Invention and this week's update sees the skill getting a healthy update. Lots of perks have been buffed and reworked and some fixes have been made based on your fantastic feedback – keep it coming in and keep on experimenting! For a detailed list of all Invention changes see the relevant section of today's patch notes. ---- Each week we stream developer Q&As, in-game events and more. Watch our streams and find a full streaming schedule over on our Twitch channel. Check our YouTube channel, too, for recap videos of streams you may have missed. We'll be showing off the brand new RuneMetrics service and giving some insight as to how it works and how to use it! Invention is the hot topic for this Developer Q&A; we'll be talking about our plans for the future of this elite skill, and answering as many of your questions as humanly (or Mod Osbornely?) possible. We'll also look at the Double XP Weekend, which is also just around the corner, and at what we have planned for this year's GameBlast. Ask your questions on the forums, Reddit, or by using #RSDevQA on Twitter! Fancy another look at NXT? Mod Shauny will be hosting his shenanigans in our amazing new game client (work in progress)! GameBlast is a massive 24-hour charity gaming live stream where Jagex teams up with SpecialEffect to raise as much money as possible to help disabled children through the form of video games. Tune in to the RuneScape Twitch channel from Friday 12:00 game time to take part and donate to this year's stream! ---- Remember you have until 15:00 UTC (game time) on Wednesday 24th February to enter our "Come to GameBlast" competition. This competition will see you and a friend joining us for our GameBlast streaming fun with all chauffeuring to and from the event provided by our friends at Premier OMG Cars. Check out the forum thread for details on how to enter. ---- Oh, and we hope you're looking forward to the double XP weekend at the end of the week! The RuneScape Team